Chaotic Summer Camp
by GeulimjaCheonsa
Summary: Sakura's summer was going great. She's going to a very popular camp.Spending 2 weeks with all her best friends.They have to share the lake with Camp Akatsuki. What's worse? There's something lurking in the shadows that isnt so friendly. BEING REVISED. AU
1. We're on the road

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own Naruto. If we did...well, things wouldn't be the same X3

**Authoresses notes:**  
Hanna: Well...the main authoress (Abby) for this fanfic is currently on vacation. She needs time to think things through a bit. She said that we can do a bit of editing. She is/was 16 years old when she wrote this, and back then...english wasn't her best subject. So she said until she lands back on her feet (in writing terms)  
Lauren: So to put it in short, Abby is currently on vacation trying to get over her writers block and gave Hanna and I permission to edit what we feel is necessary to edit.

**Warnings/Edits:**  
AU, OC, OOC, Some suggestive themes/language, Use of Language.  
The ages are changed to better fit the story: Konoha 12/Suna- 16-17  
Akatsuki- 17-19

**Summary**: Sakura's summer was going great. She's going to a very popular camp. Spending 2 weeks with all her best friends. Unfortunately on the down side...they have to share the lake with Camp Akatsuki. What's worse? There's something lurking in the shadows that isn't so friendly, and it's not the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Mom, I'm leaving now, okay?" I shouted from my room. I had just finished packing the rest of my bags, making sure that each one as packed correctly and neatly. I was a bit of a neat freak if I do say so myself. Everything had to be neat and tidy. But of course, there was always something to make sure that I never had my clean and neat freak ways. My younger twin sister, Sayuri. She was the exact opposite of me. I'm clean, neat, tidy, organized, and a tomboy; Sayuri is messy, a bit slobby, unorganized but she was a bit too...girly for my liking.

"Is Sayuri awake darling?" she called from downstairs. I sighed. I forgot that Sayuri was also going to the camp. Nothing against my sister, but she can be a bit...too dependent on others. I turned to my sister's room and knocked.

"Wake up and get ready, the bus is leaving in 30 minutes and we have to be there in 15 to beat the traffic" I heard the shuffling of feet, a bunch of thumps (probably stomping in her room), a soft cuss, and dressers opening and closing rapidly. I guess she was trying to find the camp gear that the Camp sent us: Sweater, sweatpants, and a shirt with the Camp name and Logo. I pulled my 2 bags down the hall and met my mother downstairs. She had a twinkling in her pine green eyes, her dark violet hair was in a lovely braid and rested on her shoulder.

"Is she awake Sakura?" mother asked. I nodded. "Breakfast is on the table sweetheart. Sayuri, hurry up or else no breakfast!"

I chewed silently at the dining table, looking at the picture of a happy family on the coffee table. Of course there was me and my sister, we were around 5 years old, standing right in front of our mother. Next to our mother was our father, who had an arm wrapped loosely around our mothers neck. A boy, around 8 years old, stood behind us, he was playfully putting Sayuri and I into a head lock. Then there was our dog, Bishop, who sadly, passed on a few years back.

Right now, it's just my mother, my sister and I who live together. Mother doesn't like to talk about what happened. She wouldn't tell Sayuri or me. However, being the curious type, I did a little research. I looked at mother as she scolded Sayuri for, once again, waking up late.

_"Daddy, do you have to go work today?" a small, timid voice of a 8 year old asked. _

_"Yes, I'm sorry sweetheart" he said, gently patting my head "I'll be back in a week though, I promise"_

_"No fair. Nii-san gets to go with daddy" my sister said, pouting at them._

_"Don't worry, you'll go in a few years" our brother laughed. We waved to them as they left for the airport, unknown to us that it would be the last time..._  
_-_  
_"Mommy? Why are you crying mommy?" I asked, walking over to the shaking figure as she continued to sob into her hands. "Mommy?". She looked up and tried to smile for me, I frowned "Don't smile if you don't want to mommy"_

_"Sorry Sakura. I'm sorry" she whispered over and over again._

_"Mommy? Are you hurt mommy?" I asked. Sayuri was the one who told me Mommy was crying. My sister now clung to the fabric of my shirt as I continued to walk forward._

_"Y-yes. Mommy's hurt" she looked at us, her eyes were puffy and...hollow. I didn't understand then what had happened. But the words she uttered broke my heart. "Sweeties, Papa and Nii-san aren't coming home". Sayuri had walked up from behind_

_"But they will come back, right Momma?" Sayuri asked, our mother and I barely heard the question. _

_"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know"_

"Sakura~! Let's go!" Sayuri said, yanking my arm and leading me to the car. "Bye mom, we'll be back in a few weeks"

"Be careful" mother said smiling. But I knew she was scared. Scared that the same thing would happen to me and Sayuri. "And take care of each other okay? Don't forget to write and call me". I walked up to her and gave her one more hug. It was the last hug for about 2 weeks.

"Bye mom" I whispered "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" she smiled.

I hopped into the drivers seat after placing my bags in the trunk. Sayuri was busy fixing her hair. I looked in the rear view mirror, our mother was still on the front steps. I only smiled and looked at Sayuri. She nodded and hopped out of the passenger side and jumped into the back. I poked my head out of the rolled down window and called out.

"Mom, once more?" She only smiled, nodded and walked up to the car.

* * *

I waved to my mom as the bus was starting to pull away. I was surprised to see how many parents came just to see their child go off for about 2 weeks. Going to a well known camp was pretty pricey, but definitely worth it. The thing was, the camp was pretty hard to get into. All the space slots were always taken so quickly. I looked at the camp brochure again. Skimming pass the camp activities I read over before, I looked at the other details. Thankfully, this camp is well known and we were able to choose who to room with.

My bunkmates: myself, Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, and Rita  
Sayuri's bunkmates: herself, Ino, Hinata, Maria, and Asami  
The boys did the same. The Silent Types shared a cabin, The Loud Types shared a cabin, etc.

Each cabin only has enough rooms for 5 people, and a good few feet away from other cabins. There was an area assigned for Boys' cabins and one for the Girls' cabin area, on opposite ends of the camp. In the center was...well where all things can happen. At certain nights, there would either be a talent show, bon fire, cook out, story night, etc. There was also areas for sports events to take place. The picture of the lake was absolutely beautiful, there was like a mini beach near the shore line of the camp.

There were 15 cabins for the boys, and 15 for the girls. So in total, there were 75 boys and 75 girls, meaning 150 people. For 2 weeks. Of course, there also has to be an area for the staff too, which sat near the entrance of the camp. Looking at the map, it looks small, but we all know it feels a lot bigger in person.

I rested my head on the glass window, my iPod touch was held tightly in my hand. I had left one of the ear buds out so I'd be able to hear my friends' conversations.

"You excited Sakura?" I turned my head and smiled at the meek girl who sat behind me. Her pearl silver eyes were somewhat shimmering because of the bright sunlight. She was already wearing the camp sweater with jeans.

"I guess you can say that Hinata" I replied "I've never been to a camp before though"

"N-neither have I" she looked toward her cousin sitting beside her, who gestured her to sit correctly. She only nodded and did as she was told. I looked toward my left and nudged the sleeping brunette. She glared at me as I smirked at her annoyed face.

"Do you need something Sakura?" she asked.

"Someone to talk to Rita. No need to try and murder me with your eyes"

"I hope Naruto doesn't do anything stupid" Rita hissed, glaring at the blonde who was loudly poking fun at the silent, irritated Sasuke.

"EVERY BODY SING! The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round an-" He chimed happily

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" the loudness of the people had startled the poor blonde into submission and into hiding, anime tear were streaming down his face.

"Oh N-naruto-kun" I hear Hinata whisper from behind. I smiled.

* * *

Finally. We have arrived. And I was right, it appeared much larger than on the brochure.

After we got our assigned cabins, we parted ways with the boys to find our cabins. Unfortunately, we ran into a bit of trouble...well, she wasn't trouble, just so damn annoying as hell.

"Well, well, if it ain't Sakura with her little crew"

"What the hell do you want Watanabi?" I asked, glaring at the purple haired girl. She smirked as she approached with her 'posse' and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Same as always Haruno. for you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun" I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke, is like a brother to me Watanabi. To him, you are just an annoying fly that keeps coming back Wannabe" I hissed, causing her to glare at me with even more hatred.

"You'll pay for that, billboard brow!" She snapped. She pushed pass me with her little clones. I inwardly flinched at the childhood name.

"Shall we get to our cabins?" I asked, smiling at my friends, who heard the conversation.

"Wannabe is a bitch" Ino said "A bitch with tacky clothing and lousy hair extensions"

"Don't worry about it Ino" I smiled. When my bunkmates and I arrived at our cabin, we started to finally settle in, putting our stuff in the trunks and dressers. I placed a photo on my trunk and smiled. In the picture, was just me, my sister, and nii-san. _Nii-san_

_"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a young girl wailed loudly_

_"I'm in the garden, Sakura" came the response. The crying 7 year old ran to the garden, accidentally bumping into her older brother._

_"Nii-san, nii-san" I sobbed quietly. The 10 year old sighed deeply and pulled me closer to him._

_"Why are you crying, Sakura?" he asked as Bishop lay still at our feet. _

_"The kids at school are making fun of me a-again" I cried._

_"They're making fun of you?"_

_"Y-y-yeah. Calling me F-forehead girl and Billboard b-b-b-brow" _

_"Now Sakura, there isn't anything wrong with your forehead" he smiled reassuringly. _

_"B-But-"_

_"No buts Sakura. There's nothing wrong, trust me, okay? In a few years, I grantee boys will beat down the door just to date you." he smiled._

_"Really Nii-san?" I asked, still sniffling "What would you be doing?"_

_"I'd be with Dad, ready to beat the boys down with a bat" he chuckled.  
_

"-ura"

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying Temari?" I said.

"I asked if you want to look around with us" she said.

"Um, yeah" I said.

* * *

So, that is the revised version of Chaotic Summer Camp. Other chapters will also be edited momentarily.

Lauren: So there were actually many changes we did to the story, which we hope Abby doesn't mind  
Hanna: I don't think she will though, she's not the type of person to get upset over a few changes in the story.  
Lauren: Anyways, if you never read this before, feel free to comment.

Ppyong~


	2. and ready to explore

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own Naruto. If we did...well, things wouldn't be the same X3

**Authoresses notes: **  
Hanna: Well...the main authoress (Abby) for this fanfic is currently on vacation. She needs time to think things through a bit. She said that we can do a bit of editing. She is/was 16 years old when she wrote this, and back then...english wasn't her best subject. So she said until she lands back on her feet (in writing terms)  
Lauren: So to put it in short, Abby is currently on vacation trying to get over her writers block and gave Hanna and I permission to edit what we feel is necessary to edit.

**Warnings/Edits: **  
AU, OC, OOC, Some suggestive themes/language, Use of Language.  
The ages are changed to better fit the story: Konoha 12/Suna- 16-17, Akatsuki- 17-19

**Summary**: Sakura's summer was going great. She's going to a very popular camp. Spending 2 weeks with all her best friends. Unfortunately on the down side...they have to share the lake with Camp Akatsuki. What's worse? There's something lurking in the shadows that isn't so friendly, and it's not the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

At first, the thought of looking around the camp had caught my attention. It IS my first time being at a Summer Camp. I was still...unfamiliar with the whole process. 14 days to get the feel of what a Summer Camp is like.

I walked along side my bunkmates, going down a path that lead to the Center of Camp. We passed by a couple of other campers, who we didn't know, that waved at us happily. Every one was in a surprisingly good mood, I thought at least some of them would be home sick and what not.

"So sleepy" I muttered, dazed and unaware of where I was walking.

"Then why did you decide to go exploring?" Temari asked. I glared at the 18 year old.

"YOU told me to, remember" I hissed angrily. She tilted her head in confusion before she smiled again.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I" she said happily.

"Excuse me, are you all part of the same cabin?" asked a young man, who looked to be in his early 20s.

"Yes, yes we are" Tenten responded "Do you need something?"

"Ah, no. I needed to give this to you. The Camp director insists you read the papers in the manila folder carefully"

"Of course, thank you, uh..." Tenten leaned over to read his tag "Umino-san"

"Ah, yes, if you will please excuse me now" he said, walking over to a different group, explaining the same thing to the other group.

"Well? Who wants to read?" Tenten said. I tilted my head in the direction of Rita. She chucked the folder in the direction of said girl. Rita caught it and opened it slowly, making sure not to rip anything by mistake, it was a habit she still has yet to get rid of.

_Dear Campers of Cabin ..._  
_ There will be an informative meeting tonight at the mess hall at 6:00 pm. Dinner will be served at 6:15 pm, or whenever everyone has arrived. Please read all papers, packets and brochures inside the manila folder carefully. Please do attend the informative meeting tonight if there are any farther questions. Thank you for reading... _

"Does 'Jiraiya' have a last name?" Rita asked, shortly after reading the small little information card, the Camp director's signature sat below the message.

"Who knows" I shrugged. "Wanna go find the guys? We haven't seen them in a while"

"That's true, but where cou-" Matsuri started before getting cut off.

"Found 'em" Temari said gesturing in the direction the guys were in. When we saw what we saw, all of us sweatdropped in annoyance. There the guys were fooling around on the path that had lead to the lake. Naruto and Kiba, unfortunately, were once again fighting on the ground. If dogs were allowed, Akamaru would be chewing on Naruto's shoe right about now. As we approached the rowdy boys, we could see how annoyed the others were.

"Stop! In the name of Youth! What you are displaying right now is not very youthful, a bad representation of youth!" Rock Lee said, causing all of us to roll our eyes.

"Guys, knock it off, you'll get into trouble like you always do" hissed Sayuri

"We've been telling them that for 15 minutes" Chouji replied "They still won't stop"

"You guys are making Hina-chan upset" I said, smirking because I knew they hated it when Hinata was upset. Finally, as if those were actually magic words, the two boys broke apart and apologized to the shy girl.

"What time is it?" Tenten asked

"4:30 pm" So it's been 7 hours since we had left "An hour and a half before the meeting in mess hall" I said.

"Wanna all head to the lake?" asked Shikamaru "To relax and not explore, which is to troublesome" The responses were along the lines of 'Meh', 'Whatever', 'Hn', and 'I'll race you there'.

"Uh, I'm just going to explore some more, if thats alright with everyone" Rita said, gesturing in the direction that she was heading in. Everyone just shrugged and waved as we parted ways.

* * *

**Rita's POV**

I smiled as I walked around in the woods. I knew I'd probably be one of the first people to explore the hiking travel, so I figured I should be familiar with the travel itself. But I guess I was so distracted, that I tripped over a large root that was covered by leaves. I cursed as I sat up but froze as something had made a sound in front of me. To be more specific, it made a loud hissing sound. And it was staring me straight in the eyes, it's tongue flicking out of it's mouth. I whimpered.

"H-hey there little guy. M-mind backing away f-f-from me?" I asked, but it only continued to stare, coming closer. "Can y-you stay away? Do you understand a word I-I'm trying to s-say?"

"Hey, why are you talking to that snake?" a voice had called out. I looked around confused, unable to see where it had come from "Up in the tree snake girl". I glared at the teasing tone of the person. And soon enough I had spotted him.

"Can't you see I'm in a situation" I snapped.

"Feisty. I like" he smirked "Need any help"

"No. No. I just love to be stared down at by a snake" I said sarcastically. He only let out a chuckle before jumping down from his perch.

"Oh relax, this snake is harmless" he said, easily picking up the creature, who decided to wrap itself around his arm. He laughed at my blank expression before he asked in a serious tone "You are okay though, right?"

"Yeah, just dandy" I growled out. I stood up and brushed off my clothing before looking at the teen. I guess he figured out I was looking him over. "You-"

"Aren't apart of Camp Konoha" he finished, "Well, yeah. I go to camp across the lake over there"

"And why aren't you over there?" I asked "And what camp is that? I've never seen it before"

"Figures" he whispered to himself, before looking at me again to answer "I love exploring the woods. Well, I better get going, it's already 5:15". Before I could even get a glimpse of his sweater, he was gone. But he did look a bit strange. Who has 2 thin white streaks on either side of his head and golden amber eyes?

"5:15! I've been hiking for 45 minutes already? Man, I have to get ready, I smell like pine!" I said. I ran back to the cabins and took a quick shower, ridding myself of the strong scent of pine in exchange for the more delightful scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. "5:50. I can still make it"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey, you made it" Naruto said to the tired brunette. "Took a shower?"

"Yeah. I smelt like pine from the walk" Rita replied. "Are Ino, Maria, and Asami here yet?"

"No. They still want to look nice for the meeting. You know, because there might be cute guys here" Sayuri explained calmly.

"Why aren't you bugging out about boys?" asked Sasuke, this was the first time he had ever said something since this morning.

"Sakura broke me down. I'm not so boy crazy anymore." Sayuri replied, waving it off like it was nothing.

"Well, they better hurry up. The counselors are starting to call tables to go up and eat dinner" said Kankuro. The second he said that, was the moment that the missing girls came in. By then everyone had finally gotten their dinner and was waiting for the 'important announcements'.

"Hello there everyone. Now let me just say this, if it's your first time here, it's nice to see you. If you've been here before it's nice to see you again. As most of you know, I am the Camp Director Jiraiya. Let's just get down to business so we can go into introductions, okay?" the man on the stage said cheerfully. "I assume that everyone has a rule book in front of them."  
I zoned out for the most part. I wasn't the type of person to pay attention to a public speaker for too long. But I still 'took in' the information without paying attention. But one thing did catch my attention.

"-tulations, you get to share the lake with Camp Akatsuki, who ironically are just across from us".

Then it all settled in.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Hanna: Yeah, the story starts off really slow, feel free to skim over if you'd like.**  
**Lauren: And feel free to give some constructive criticism, if you'd like.**  
**Hanna: The next chapter, is actually going to be a retelling of the first day of camp, from the Akatsuki camp instead. So basically, this chapter and the previous were Camp Konoha's first day.**  
**Lauren: We done? We are? Okay~

_Ppyong~~ _


	3. in the shadows

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own Naruto. If we did...well, things wouldn't be the same X3

**Authoresses notes:**  
Hanna: Well...the main authoress (Abby) for this fanfic is currently on vacation. She needs time to think things through a bit. She said that we can do a bit of editing. She is/was 16 years old when she wrote this, and back then...english wasn't her best subject. So she said until she lands back on her feet (in writing terms)  
Lauren: So to put it in short, Abby is currently on vacation trying to get over her writers block and gave Hanna and I permission to edit what we feel is necessary to edit.

**Warnings/Edits: **  
AU, OC, OOC, Some suggestive themes/language, Use of Language.  
The ages are changed to better fit the story:  
Konoha 12/Suna- 16-17, Akatsuki- 17-19

**Summary**: Sakura's summer was going great. She's going to a very popular camp. Spending 2 weeks with all her best friends. Unfortunately on the down side...they have to share the lake with Camp Akatsuki. What's worse? There's something lurking in the shadows that isn't so friendly, and it's not the Akatsuki.

* * *

**Camp Akatsuki**

"Hey look, fresh sheep, un" a blonde boy said, sitting on a large boulder. He was staring over at the other side of the lake, watching as the teenagers unloaded their belongings and started to settle down.

"You're fresh sheep too" his fellow camp mate said

"I'm not fresh sheep if I keep coming back, un"

"...that's not a good thing Deidara"

"It isn't Sasori no danna?"

"Deidara, do you even know why you were sent here in the first place?" another voice piped up.

"...Of course I do" Deidara replied

"The moment you paused was the moment we knew you were unsure of your answer"

"Shut up Fishy, un"

"What did you say to me Barbie?" 'Fishy' hissed angrily.

"Enough, Kisame, Deidara"

"Pein-sama" they said, turning around to face the approaching male. The rest of their friends were following behind. Deidara swiftly moved from his spot on the boulder to allow their leader to have a better view of the camp across the lake. Kisame stood to the left of the boulder, helping another figure into the boulder, while teasing her about being so tiny compared to the guys. That earned him a swift 'whack' to the head.

"Damn, that actually hurt Konan" Kisame muttered, rubbing the side of his head. A light red mark was starting to form on his pale, almost light blue-ish skin.

"Shut up Fishy" Konan snapped, looking over at the orange haired teen. "What are you thinking? You're not home sick, are you?"

"Ne, there isn't anything wrong with missing your home, Konan" the green haired plant lover said, gently touching a flower's petal.

"Shut up, you guys are bothering him" hissed a silver haired boy, "And you know what he's like when he's pissed"

"Hidan, Tobi doesn't know! Tobi wants to know." a perky teen chimed in

"Damn it Tobi!" Hidan snapped "Shut the fuck up"

"Kakuzu, Itachi, where's Yuki?" asked Pein, scanning the group over twice. Itachi just shrugged

"Hell if I know. The boy is probably wandering around again" Kakuzu responded.

"Why you staring at those young people, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking in the direction that Pein was looking "I never knew you dig younger girls, yeah". Once again, Konan hit him, only twice as hard as last time when she punched Kisame. "No need to be jealous, un"

"It's not that Deidara. They look...familiar" Pein stated. "Find Yuki. We're heading back". Deidara was left dumbfounded as the group headed back without him. "Don't come back until you do"

"WHAT! Why only me, un!"

"Fine. Take Tobi" with that being said, the boy happily skipped toward the annoyed blonde.

"I'll find him myself" Deidara growled, walking away from Tobi.

"Take Tobi with you!" Tobi said.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I sighed contently on my perch, watching as a pair of squirrels fought over an acorn, and a little chipmunk with stuffed cheeks. I saw a couple of dragonflies zooming around and decided to put out a finger so they could land. What I didn't expect was a bird to land on my finger instead. I blinked in confusion. However when it started pecking at my gloves, trying to pull a loose string, I chuckled. I heard some crunching leaves and a stick snap. I glanced around to spot a girl, who obviously tripped over a root. I resisted the urge to laugh.

I watched as a tiny little snake appeared in front of her. I'm guessing that she was scared of snakes, considering the fact she was shaking like a chihuahua.

"H-hey there little guy. M-mind backing away f-f-from me? Can y-you stay away? Do you understand a word I-I'm trying to s-say?"

"Hey, why are you talking to that snake?" I called out, done watching the girl embarrass herself. She looked around confused until I realized why. I was up in the tree "Up in the tree, snake girl". I wanted to laugh when she glared at me. Was she trying to be intimidating?

"Can't you see I'm in a situation" the girl snapped.

"Feisty. I like" I smirked "Need any help"

"No. No. I just love to be stared down at by a snake" she said sarcastically. I let out a low chuckle before jumping down from my perch,to help the startled girl.

"Oh relax, this snake is harmless" I said, easily picking up the creature, who decided to wrap itself around my arm. I laughed at her expression before I decided to ask her, in a serious tone "You are okay though, right?"

"Yeah, just dandy" she growled out. I noticed that she was looking me over in confusion. Was she looking for the camp logo. When she didn't see it, she looked at me with emerald green eyes. "You-"

"Aren't apart of Camp Konoha" I finished, "Well, yeah. I go to camp across the lake over there"

"And why aren't you over there?" she asked "And what camp is that? I've never seen it before"

"Figures" I whispered to myself, before looking at her again to answer "I love exploring the woods. Well, I better get going, it's already 5:15". Before she could see the symbol on the back of my sweater, I vanished into the woods. I could barely hear her muffled words. I kicked the rocks off of the path that I was walking off. As I started to get closer to the camp grounds, I heard 2 very familiar voices rang out.

"Damn it, where are you YUKI!"

"Yuki wants to play hide-n-seek with Tobi?"

"Damn it Tobi, we aren't playing a game, un!"

"You guys are too noisy" I replied, coming out from behind a brush that hid the path

"Where the hell were you?" Deidara snapped

"In my usually place" I responded

"Listen Nature boy, you can keep vanishing without telling anyo- Hey, don't walk away from me, un" he snapped, pushing Tobi out the way to follow me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oi, what are you looking for?" Yuki asked, noticing Pein dig through his trunk. He got no response. 'Typical Leader. A man of few words.'

"Yuki, you reek of pine, un" Yuki turned around to face a smirking Deidara. Yuki took a sniff of his clothes before cringing. He wasn't fond of the scent of pine. He didn't hate the smell, but it wasn't his favorite scent either. "Take a shower, you're stinking up the place"

"Whatever" Yuki replied, rolling his eyes. As he walked through the doorway, the blonde's hand caught the younger teen's wrist. Yuki looked at Deidara with an annoyed look "What?"

"Somethings bothering him" Deidara said "He's acting strange, yeah"

"Is that any of our business Deidara?" Yuki asked, amber clashed with sapphire.

"I suppose it isn't, un. But still, the wa-"

"He'll tell us if he wants to Deidara" Yuki sighed "Now if you'd please be so kind and release me so I may shower?".

"..."

"Leader is a big kid now. He'll handle any problems that comes his way Deidara" With that being said, Yuki had left the blonde to think.

"Maybe Sasori no danna knows" Deidara said to himself, going in the direction of the red head's cabin.

* * *

Lauren: Like we've said before, the story starts off slow, so please be patient  
Hanna: We are still in the middle of editing a few things...to hopefully make things easier to understand  
Lauren: However, there will be some changes in the story  
Hanna: So, we leave you with this in mind

_Ppyong~~_


	4. Jealousy and Secrecy

**Don't own anything! ****  
****Authoress note: **Akatsuki ARE going to BE VERY OOC. Its only so they'll fit better into the story. Also my partner is not currently available to help me update our stories. Our school is very conflicting and we don't have time to consult about the stories. 

AGES: Konoha 12/ Suna 13- 16-18, Akatsuki- 19, Ocs- 16-18

**OFFICiAL DAY 3** **(note: not all the camp activities will be shown on this, only some bits of the day activities)  
**This chapter is a wee bit off topic. It kinda explains how things happened years before the current time.

* * *

**Sakura's POV (5:42am)**

"!"

I jumped when Ino's piercing scream filled the cabin. I glared at her with anger. I seriously DON'T want to lose my hearing at such a young age. And considering the door that connected out cabins was closed, you can understand how LOUD she screamed. I'm pretty sure she woke the neighboring camps too. My bunkmates were already done changing and waiting for the other 4 girls (Ino, Hinata, Maria, and Sayuri)...again.

"Shut up Ino, you banshee!" Temari shouted when Ino's scream continued for more than a minute already.

"How can I calm down when there is a FUCKING HUGE ASS SPIDER ON MY BED"

"Describe the spider Ino" Rita said, though she didn't seem interested at situation.

"IT'S FUCKING HUGE! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT DESCRIPTION!"

"Must've been the Akatsuki that struck first. I wonder if they pranked the boys" she thought out loud. And soon enough, she was answered "Oh...my...gosh"

"Whats wrong Ri?" I asked as I turned to face her, only to see her staring at a bunch of our guys friends dressed in hot pink clothing. And once again, the Akatsuki left their mark on their doing. my mouth hung open in shock and astonishment. Tenten dropped the book she was holding onto Matsuri's foot. Matsuri looked like she was about to cry, not because of the boys, but because the book that was dropped was very heavy. Temari's smirk slowly crept onto her face. The boys stood there looking more pissed than ever before.

"Those Akatsuki freaks are dead" Naruto hissed his eyes showed raging fury. Something that you never notice in his eyes was hatred for anyone. Heck he and Sasuke always fight but more so like siblings. They fight, they argue, but they still tolerate each other to some extent. When he's pissed like everyone else people should keep away. Its hard to believe that the sweet, innocent, younger brother-like best friend can be so...scary. Sasuke and Neji needless to say had a killers aura surrounding them. Gaara gave Kankuro a knowing look causing his older brother to back away in fear. Shikamaru and Shino were probably the calm ones. However Chouji really didn't seem to mind in the clothing color change. Rock Lee thought that 'Though they may be a girlish color, I share wear them because it is the color of my beloved fair maiden. I will take pride in wear such youthful colors!'

"Ino shut up, and throw it against the wall" I shouted, a vein visible on my forehead.

"It's MOVING!"

"Shut the fuck up Ino damn it! We're going to be late. Just open the front door, and I'll take care of it myself" Rita growled in annoyance as she walked out the front of our cabin and opened Sayuri's cabin door. You could hear Rita snapping at them.

"What happened" Neji asked, tilting his head with curiousity as he heard more shouts.

"Let's make it short and sweet. Big Spider. On bed. Wake up. Banshee. Now you're caught up" Temari said, rather annoyed with the never ending screech from hell. The others rushed in, followed by Rita who was holding the freakishly huge ass spider.

"Ino, you weren't kidding when you said it was a huge ass one" Matsuri said, back on her bed. We watched as Rita let the creep walked all over her hand.

"What are you girls going to do with it?" asked Sasuke, who jumped when Rita held it out

"You want it?" I smirked when Rita's 'evil' smile was placed on her face.

"Hell no! Get that fucking thing away from me bitch!"

"Wanna try that again?"

"Sasuke, dude apologize! I think we all know she'd chuck it at you" said Shikamaru as said girl pulled her arm back.

"S-S-S-So-so-so-r-r"

"Shut up, we'll be late. I'm going to 'give' them their present back. With a little help" Rita grinned pulling out her cell and started to text. I smirked at the group before snatching the cell out of her hand. "HEY!"

"How'd you get the boy's number Ri?" Sayuri smirked as she looked over my shoulder.

"I-I-I thought we'd need it. I mea-mean h-he is the one who'll h-help us" Rita looked away from the now ccoing girls and the gagging boys

"Oh, how cute. She's blushing" Ino said

"I really thought we'd need his help"

"And the heart after his name is there for?" asked Gaara looking at the red faced teenaged girl.

"Instead of texting the boy, call him" said Naruto as he grabbed the cell and called the number "Here"

"I don't want it" Rita freaked as the cell was tossed back and forth between others in the group and Rita.

_'Hello? Ri, are you there?'_

"Uh, hey Kuroyuki. Um, I was wondering if you actually had a specific schedule?"

_'Nah, some of us do. Some of us don't. Meh, what do I care. I don't even attend some of mine. You need something?'_

_"_Actually yes we do. Can we ask for your assistance?" I was surprised when we managed to say that at the same time

_'I'm pretty sure that Leader-sama would not mind'_

"Oi, Yuki"

'Yuki?'

"Yeah, anyways, how'd you end up in that hell hole?" asked Kiba

'I'd rather not say (thud)'

"Oi, you there?"

'Yeah, Leader-sama throw a rock at me. Knocking me out of the tree I was sleeping in'

"Your boyfriend sleeps in a tree?" my friends and I asked as the blushing brunette glared as fierce as she can. It wasn't too scary right now because of the blush.

"He is not my boyfriend", _'I am not her boyfriend. Leader-sama, please give me my phone back'_

"Hello?" I said into Rita's cell

'_We'd be more than willing to help you, Sakura'_

As we left the to go to our camp activities I remembered something. Why were some of them willing to help. Aren't they a camp for criminals? How'd the guy know my name if I'd never been there nor have I ever seen any of them. I mean I have an older brother I haven't seen in years. But it can't be him. My Nii-san is too nice to end up in that place. However, that voice sounded very similar...it can't be...can it?

_

* * *

_

**Kuroyuki's POV (Akatsuki Camp, around 8:32am)(Lake side)**

"We're going to help them Leader-sama?" I asked "Why, don't you hate goody two shoes?"

"There are some that I can tolerate" I watched as he relaxed and laid on the ground. Everything was different. When it came to that girl (and/or girls) in the neighboring camp, he was very protective and refused to tell anyone why. And the fact that the girl's twin was attacked by Kisame and nearly killed by Leader-sama again. And I remember how it all started. The girl and her group were near the Akatsuki's hiking trail, and Kisame happened to be in the same group as me. Well...I ventured off on my own...again. Anyways, Kisame had to be an ass and scar the poor defenseless girl by...mooning her (I shuddered). Of course, as one of Leader-sama's right hand men (the others being Itachi and Sasori) I had to report to him about this inappropriate and disturbing act. The Poor girl was blowing chucks all over the rose bush. Literally. And I rather enjoyed watching Kisame and Deidara and Tobi being pounded into the ground earlier. Sasori even brought me popcorn as we watched as some of the more 'powerful' Akatsuki members were beaten senseless.

"I see"

"Do you Kuroyuki?" he asked, side glancing at our friends who were about 30 feet away from us. Itachi and Sasori were glancing at us before shrugging and walked over to us. The rest of them were too scared of the Leader. Especially Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi who were beaten senseless several times already. Hidan and Kakazu were farther away from the group, cursing up a storm with a bunch of younger campers.

"Maybe. I'll be back in a bit"

* * *

**Pein's POV (11:08am)**

I walked along side Sasori and Itachi as we scrolled back to our cabin. We've been walking around the area for more than 2 hours before we decided to head back. I couldn't stand being around Konan any longer for the past few days. She was very...clingy recently. It irritated me. She was never like that before. I don't see what her problem is. I talked to Sasori about this, and the anti-social Itachi. Both of which replied that I was very dense to see what the problem was. Am I really that dense when it comes to females? I knew why the rest of my friends were here, but for some reason the missing right hand man's profile was a mystery. He never really talked about his past with anyone. I knew the reason why everyone was here. Let's sart with the morons.

Kisame- Let's just say he got very expensive watches at a very alarming discount  
Deidara- If you get caught selling a celeb's stolen car...you better get rid of the evidence.

The rest of our life stories, aren't as bad as them. They had a rough childhood. But its not like our own childhoods were a walk in the park. Sure, my reason for being here wasn't as bad, but...forget it. I mean I actually hate it here. the younger ones would think this is my kind of place. It's not. I missed my old home. I was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. So I was practically forced from my loving family. I wonder where they are now. I haven't seen them in over 6 years. It was kinda depressing. Itachi hasn't seen his brother in over 2 years, and Sasori misses picking on his younger siblings. I can't even remember what my parents look like. Their faces were a mystery. But I remember before I left, my siblings gave me me something. Something the morons were now holding.

"Leader-sama, why do you have a stuffed bear in your trunk?"

**

* * *

**

**Konan's POV (5:39pm)**

Those bitches are going to get it. I'm going to show them who is more powerful. The Weak will be beaten by the strong. And the strong always comes out on top. If they think they're all that. They are dead wrong. I'm about to show those brats how pranking is done. They will never want to return to Konoha camp. They're going to be sorry they ever met me. Or the Akatsuki for that matter.

"Oi, Konan. We need to head over to the baby camp" Deidara shouted "Our counselor thinks we need to try and be nicer or 50 more additional punishment push ups to the 40 push ups we already do for the entire week, un"

"90 push-ups a day. No thanks. Who the fuck made these punishments?" I asked

"Our counselor dumbass, un"

"Watch your mouth dipshit" I growled out as the moron smirked. We walked over to the main court, but before we reached it, Deidara brought up a very interesting subject.

"You want to know a secret about Leader-sama?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV ((closing)Talent Show/(closing)Ghost Story))**

I sighed. Why me? Why do I have to close the Talent show. And with a song no less. I took in a deep breath and released it. Damn it. Damn it all. I never wanted to do this. But the drawing in the music class was won by me. So I hsve to sing for not only my peers but the Akatsuki as well. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. And it didn't work. Nope, not at all.

"Sakura are you ready?" Tsunade asked

"(sigh) No" I said

"...Too Bad. You're on!" she shoved me onto the stage. Hard to believe she's my god mother.

"Sakura, please close the talent show with a song with your youthful singing" Gai said

"I'd rather not" I said with a nervous laugh as I tried to walk off the stage, only to be glared at by Godmother. Shizune waved at me from behind, her face showing concern. I can't perform with more than 130 people staring at me. I'm a shy kid. I heard someone whistle at me. A certain whistle only I would remember. I turned to see Rita standing under a nearby tree. She was giving me a signal. She stood under the tree that was straight ahead from the stage. I got the message. I never felt comfortable singing in front of others. But Rita was always supportive. All my friends were, but I felt that Rita was the closest to me than the rest of my friends. _'Focus only on that tree she's near. Focus. Ignore my surroundings'_

"Actually this is the song I sang t-to a friend of mine a while ago. She's one of the reasons why I'm not afraid to fly" I said smiling a the figure under the tree, who gave me a thumbs up (a/n:I don't own the song "You're the reason" by Victoria Justice. So there, I said I don't own it)

_I don't want to make a scene_  
_I don't want to let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look em' in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_You might be crazy have i told you lately that i love you?_  
_You're the only reason that im not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is i have to im not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

I knew I was shaking with nervousness. Damn it. I hated it. I knew my fellow campers were all cheering but some of the Akatsuki were...weird. Well. Some clapped, some were sleeping, and two of them was staring at me. Thank goodness no one else stared so I went to sit back down. Of course Ami and her friends glared because I stole her spotlight. So now Kakashi was going to tell his scary story Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at us with this weird stare (a/n: This was something my friends told me. They went camping and heard this from other campers in the area. It isn't scary).

_One day a group of 4 people decided to go camping. Everything went as planned. However 3 of them were in one car, and one was traveling alone. The person who was traveling alone spotted this beautiful young girl on the side of the road dressed in all white. As he passed her, he turned around and looked forward again. A chill ran up is spine as he turned around again. The news the next day was about the guy crashed into a large oak tree, dying that same night. His friends never made it back, for the same thing happened to them as well. they say if you ever pass the girl in white, never to look back. If you do, she'll reappear in the back of your car, but only visible when you look into your rear view mirror._

If the girls weren't screaming like banshees earlier this morning, they sure are now. I feel bad for the boys who had to sit near to them...oh well. They're young, they might get their hearing back...eventually.

* * *

**Sayuri's POV (10:15pm)**

As my gal friends slept in their respective beds in our respective cabins, my sister and I looked at our old pictures that we brought with us.

Sakura and I stared at the family picture. My parents, our cousins, and of course my sister and I were the shortest. There was this one person in the picture that stood behind us in the picture. He smiled as he rested his arms on our heads. This picture was back when we were around 5 or 6 years old. I grabbed a different picture from the shelf. It was just 3 people. My sister and I. And that same person standing behind us. We were grinning, giving the peace sign and basically a happy trio. This was when sis and I were about 7 or 8 and that person was maybe around 9 or 10. I heard from my parents he was just 2 years older. I set the picture down and grabbed the last one on the shelf. The last time we saw him or even played with him. We were 11 years old. And we were in the play ground. Watching as all the siblings ran around like manics. My sis and I sat calmly under the tree, waiting for him to come back.

_'Mou, he's so slow Saku-chan'_

_'Quit whining Sayu-chan' Sakura said rather annoyed. My 11 year old twin sis was busy reading a book about algebra...what a nerd._

_'Sorry to keep you waiting guys. The lines was really long' said the approaching figure who was holding 3 ice cream cones._

_'Its not a problem. Well for me it wasn't' I said smiling_

_'Please you were whining every 5 seconds about. 'He is so slow', or 'I can cook an egg on my hot head' or 'Fan me with your nerd book' Sakura said_

_'Thanks for making me sound stupid'_

_'You don't need my help to make yourself look stupid sis'_

_'You know what!-' I said standing up_

_'What-' she snapped, throwing her nerd book onto the grass._

_'Come on guys, eat the ice cream. Its already melting' he said rather annoyed his hands were getting sticky from the runny ice cream._

I stared at the bracelet my sister was wearing. She rarely wore any jewelry. She actually hated it. But these bracelets that we were wearing are special. Given to us by one of our precious people. There was one thing that my sister and I wanted.

_

* * *

I want to see my sibling(s) again__

* * *

_Yeah. This chapter was really off topic, but I wanted to get into depth with the past of how some of them ended up where they are now. And it is kind of obvious who is related to who. I'll try to come up with better chapters in the near future. 


End file.
